Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas and I love you Akashi-kun
by Hironriteki Nyotei
Summary: Et voila un petit O.S avec un mignon AkaKuro tout fluffy pour Elisabeth de Valencia, une des gagnantes du jeu Mashup !
**Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas and I love you :**

C'était une journée normale au lycée Seirin, et l'entraînement de basket venait de se finir. Kuroko, après s'être douché et changé, partit, saluant ses camarades. Il passa chez lui pour récupérer sa valise, et se dirigea vers la gare. En cette veille des vacances de Noël, le temps était plutôt beau, mais froid. D'ailleurs, la météo annonçait de la neige pour le 25. Kuroko acheta son billet a une borne, et alla se mettre au chaud dans le wagon, sa valise sous son siège. Il avait a peu près 2 heures de train jusqu'à Kyoto, ou il allait, avec toute le Kiseki no Sedai, fêter Noël et l'anniversaire d'Akashi. Leur ancien capitaine les avait conviés a passer les fêtes avec lui, et personne n'avait refusé, mais pour des raisons différentes.

Kise, car il avait justement un shooting de prévu dans cette ville, et que joindre l'utile à l'agréable, c'était pas si mal, finalement. Aomine, parce qu'il avait rien de mieux a faire, et que entre passer Noël coincé entre la famille avec une bouffe médiocre, ou avec ses amis, avec caviar et champagne à volonté, le choix était vite fait. Murasakibara...ben... pour la bouffe, justement. Midorima, parce que d'après l'horoscope d' Oha Asa, refuser cette proposition lui aurait porté malheur.

Et enfin... Kuroko. Il avait plein de raisons différentes. Trop de raisons différentes. Et ça lui mettait les nerfs en pelote et les neurones en vrac. La première de ces raisons est qu'il pourrait enfin revoir toute son équipe du collège au grand complet, ce qui ne s'était pas reproduit depuis son anniversaire. Bien sûr, il avait pris l'habitude de retrouver Kise ou Aomine certains week-end, ou d'aller parler à Momoi, mais cela n'égalait en rien la présence de tous ces amis autour de lui. La deuxième raison était le climat qui régnait en ce moment chez lui, avec ses parents qui se criaient sans cesse dessus, lui mettant les nerfs à rude épreuve. Depuis que sa mère avait eu la confirmation que son mari la trompait avec une autre, la maison était devenue invivable, et Kuroko faisait tout son possible pour la fuir, quitte a demander a Kagami de l'héberger. D'ailleurs, Kagami était lui aussi un problème en soi. Kuroko n'était pas aveugle, et il avait bien remarqué que l'As avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il n'avait absolument pas su comment réagir, et avait donné un refus timide mais ferme a son ami, qui s'était consolé dans les bras de son ancienne lumière. D'accord, Kuroko n'avait jamais été attiré par les poitrines des filles, et les formes généreuses des mannequins, mais de là à dire qu'il était gay ! Et puis... ce problème était rattaché a un autre tout aussi complexe, qui tenait en un mot, un nom plus précisément.

 **Akashi**

Kuroko éprouvait un mélange de sentiment indéfinissable pour le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Quand il était rentré dans l'équipe A, il admirait Akashi, et lui vouait un dévouement sans borne. Il s'était senti trahi quand son autre personnalité avait pris le dessus, occultant la présence de celui qu'il connaissait avant. Le regard chaud avait été remplacé par un regard de glace, la voix douce par un ton froid tranchant comme une lame, les compliment et les encouragement par des ordres n'acceptant aucune contestation. C'est ainsi que Kuroko, dégoûté par ses amis, par son capitaine, celui qu'il admirait et respectait plus que tout, s'éloigna de plus en plus, petit a petit... il travailla son invisibilité, ne montra plus ses émotions, les enfermant a double tour dans un carcan d'indifférence... car il avait mal. Il souffrait, blessé au plus profond de son âme, par la disparition de celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor. Sa lumière avait foutu le camp, et il s'enfonçait, plus seul que jamais, dans ces ténèbres. Il avait cru qu'aller a Seirin changerait tout, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Bien que Kagami et les autre aient réussi a lui remonter le moral, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée... et s'était rouverte, plus profonde et douloureuse lors de la finale. Seijuro Akashi était REVENU. Pas cette pâle imitation, au cœur de glace, non, le vrai et l'unique capitaine de la génération des miracles. A ce moment là ? Il s'était senti si...

Et il tilta. Kuroko réussit a mettre enfin un nom sur ce sentiment qu'il éprouvait envers son capitaine. Ce sentiment, mélange de confiance, de respect, de tristesse et de joie... Amour. Kuroko ne compris la définition de ce mot que lorsqu'il l'eut ressentit. Il passa le reste du trajet a méditer, et réfléchir sur la question. Une fois le train arrêté, il en descendit, et rejoignit sur le quai ses amis, venus pour l'attendre.

La soirée chez Akashi se passa bien, entre rires, pop-corn et film comédie. Chacun alla se coucher dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué, et tous dormirent d'un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain, Akashi avait malheureusement un rendez-vous toute la matinée. Ils ne le montrèrent pas, mais cela arrangeait les membres de Kiseki no Sedai, qui en profitèrent pour aller acheter les cadeaux d'anniversaires d'Akashi et les cadeaux de Noël. Ils se séparèrent pour les cadeaux de Noël, voulant garder la surprise. Kuroko ne savait pas trop quoi prendre, alors il improvisa selon les caractères et goûts de ses amis. Murasakibara aurait des confiseries, Kise un abonnement à un très célèbre magazine de mode, Aomine un billet d'avion pour les États-Unis, avec une réservation de chambre d'hôtel, Midorima un CD pour apprendre la divination fait et dédicacé par Oha Asa, et Akashi... Kuroko avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait rien que l'ancien capitaine ne puisse avoir s'il le voulait. Alors qu'il flânait, son regard fut attiré par la couverture d'un magazine people, avec pour gros titre

« **Des révélations explosives en exclusivité de la part de l'héritier des Akashi !** ». Ni une ni deux, il acheta le magazine, et rejoignit ses amis au point de rendez-vous pour leur montrer sa trouvaille. Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café, et ce fut Kuroko qui lit l'article a voix haute.

Aujourd'hui... blablabla... interview avec Akashi Seijurô...blablabla... ah, voilà ! Les révélations inattendues ! « Je n'épouserai pas la femme que m'a choisi mon père... je remets en question la question d'un héritier potentiel...et... »

Kuroko se tut soudain, livide. Aomine le regarda, puis saisit l'article pour voir ce qui avait mis leur benjamin dans cet état.

« _Akashi Seijuro, ai je bien entendu ce que vous venez de dire ?_ ». « **Parfaitement, mais je vais comme même le redire. Je suis gay, et pour cette unique raison, je n'épouserai pas Mlle. Richako, la femme choisie par mon père. De plus, l'homme dont je suis actuellement amoureux est l'un des mes anciens coéquipiers de la Kiseki no Sedai. Vous aurez remarqués, qu'ils sont quasiment tous en couples, je vous laisse donc deviner celui qui reste...** ». « _Nous savons que Aomine Daiki est en couple avec Kagami Taiga, que Kise Ryouta est en couple avec Kasamatsu Yukio, que Midorima Shintaro est avec Takao Kazunari, et enfin que Murasakibara Atsuchi est quand a lui avec Himuro Tatsuya ! Tous vos anciens coéquipiers sont en couples !_ ». « **… Faux. Vous en avez oubliée un. Le plus important, d'ailleurs...** ». « _Ah bon ? Et de qui parlez vous dans ce cas ?_ ». « **Mais du joueur fantôme, Kuroko Tetsuya, bien sûr !** »

le silence se fit, mais notre petit Kuroko n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se leva et partit, prévenant ses amis qu'il reviendrai seulement pour l'anniversaire et Noël, mais qu'il préférait dormir a l'hôtel et rester seul le temps de mettre ses idées au clair.

Effectivement, il ne revint que la soirée de l'anniversaire, c'est a dire 3 jours après. Akashi avait bien sûr compris, et n'avait rien dit. Seul le destin savait ce que Kuroko ferait ou choisirai. Et le destin choisit. Quand Akashi ouvrit la porte, après trois sonnettes, craignant de se faire misérablement jeter par l'ombre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout a ce que Kuroko... comment dire... ben... l'embrasse a pleine bouche comme si sa vie en dépendait, un ruban d'un bleu comme le ciel enroulé autour de ses vêtements, avec marqué dessus : « **I'm your present. Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas and I love you too, Akashi-kun** ».


End file.
